Say You Won't Let Go
by mjjujuw
Summary: Taehyung yang merasa bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook KookV Oneshoot


Sebenarnya ini story asalnya dari note akun facebook ku tahun 2013-an dengan couple yang berbeda. Berhubung lagi demen sama KookV makanya dirombak total dan di repost disini. Selamat menikmati :)

-Italic : Flashback-

'Tuhan, buatlah aku melupakan cintaku di masa lalu'

"Taehyung-ah ini pesananmu", ujar seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang bernama Min Yoongi. Menyodorkan sekaleng kopi pada sepupunya, Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung adalah seorang designer yang terkenal. Wajahnya tampan sekaligus manis. Banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya, baik itu pria maupun wanita. Tapi semuanya selalu di tolak oleh lelaki manis ini. Entahlah, mungkin pengalaman di masa lalu.

"Gomawo hyung", balas lelaki bermata serupa kucing tersebut sambil mengerjakan sketsanya. Well, akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk mempersiapkan pakaian untuk fashion show-nya.

Taehyung's POV

Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai juga. Kubuka pintu apartemenku, kunyalakan saklar lampu. Ahh, aku ingin berendam di air hangat sekarang juga untuk melepas lelahku. Kubuka keran air di bath up, sambil menunggu penuh kuseduh teh hijau kesukaanku. Entah kenapa aku teringat masa laluku dengannya. Dirinya yang masih kucintai sampai kini, Jeon Jungkook.

 _"Kookie, sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan ini..", ucap Taehyung memecah keheningan diantara mereka._

 _"Waeyo Tae?", Jungkook terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. Dia tak menyangka bahwa selama ini kekasih yang dicintainya memutuskan dirinya._

 _"Kita sama-sama sibuk Kook. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Selamat tinggal..", Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri._

Ting

Terdengar bahwa bath up sudah penuh. Namja bersurai coklat madu itu tersadar dari lamunannya, bergegas ke kamar mandi dan berendam. Hingga lamunan tadi teringat kembali.

" _Hei, itu ya orang yang berpacaran dengan Jungkook kan? Miris sekali", ucap seorang wanita pada teman sekampusnya._

 _Saat masih kuliah dulu Taehyung adalah seorang yang miskin yang mendapatkan beasiswa di kampusnya. Meski miskin lelaki manis itu cerdas. Karena kecerdasan itulah dia tidak disukai oleh yang lain. Juga wajahnya yang manis membuat wanita di kampus iri padanya. Dan mungkin keindahan itulah hingga seorang Jeon Jungkook, seorang lelaki tampan, cerdas dan yang terlebih pewaris utama Jeon Corp itu jatuh hati dan menyatakan cinta pada dirinya._

 _"Ya Tuhan.. Apa spesialnya dia?! Sudah miskin, berani pacaran dengan Jungkook lagi.", balas teman si wanita itu._

 _"Tapi katanya Jungkook yang menyatakan cintanya duluan kan?", ujar wanita itu lagi._

 _Mendengar dirinya digunjingkan seperti ini selama setahun ini membuat dirinya merasa tak pantas berada di samping Jungkook. Dan karena itulah dia bertekad untuk putus dari lelaki yang dicintainya._

Butiran bening mengalir dari mata kucingnya, lelaki manis itu tersadar kembali dan mengusap air matanya sambil tersenyum pahit. Hingga terdengar bunyi dentang jam sebanyak duabelas kali, lalu Taehyung membilas dirinya dan beranjak tidur.

Drttt drtt

Getar dari smartphone itu membangunkan Taehyung, melihat di layar smartphone itu ada yang menelepon dirinya.

"Ne.. Ada apa Jim?", dengan malas manjawab panggilan dari Park Jimin. Managernya yang juga kekasih dari sepupunya, Min Yoongi.

"Yah Tae, cepatlah bangun! Satu setengah jam lagi acara fashion show-mu!", balas Jimin sambil meringis kesal pada sepupu kekasihnya itu. Tak menyangka bahwa Taehyung baru saja bangun. Lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya pada lelaki manis itu. Taehyung yang masih mengantuk mencoba bangun dan membersihkan badannya.

Acara fashion show itu berakhir dengan lancar dan meriah. Tidak hanya artis terkenal yang menonton acara itu, tapi juga dari kalangan pengusaha dan pejabat. Kini Taehyung, seorang namja miskin menjadi seorang designer terkenal sekarang.

"Hyung... Selamat atas suksesnya!"

"Gomawo Minjae-ya sudah bersedia menjadi model di fashion show ku ini", ucap Taehyung sambil memeluk model itu.

"Nde.. Kapan-kapan berikan aku dompet desain darimu ya", goda Kim Minjae, model yang sudah dianggap Taehyung seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan godaan Minjae dibalas dengan cubitan kecil Taehyung.

"Oh ya hyung, aku ingin mengenalkan sepupuku padamu"

"Hai Tae", ucap seseorang.

Taehyung's POV

Suara itu.. Suara yang selalu kuingat setiap malam. Suara yang kadang membuatku menangis tanpa kusadari. Kulepas pelukanku pada Minjae. Kulihat wajah seseorang yang masih kucintai dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Oh, hai Kook. Terima kasih sudah hadir di acara ku", kubalas sapaan itu sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Eh, jadi Tae-hyung sudah kenal dengan Jungkook?!", Minjae terkejut dengan pembicaraanku dan Jungkook.

"Emm.. Ne, dulu kami satu kampus Minjae-ya", balas Jungkook. Dia tersenyum sembari menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Akupun membalas senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal sebentar ya hyung", Minjae beranjak pergi entah kemana. Aku gugup, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya lagi setelah aku memutuskan pergi darinya.

"Taetae, bagaimana kalau kita keluar?", ajak Jungkook. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan. Kamipun berjalan menuju taman diluar gedung ini.

Kedua lelaki itu hanya berjalan dalam diam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Tae?", pertanyaan Jungkook menyadarkan Taehyung yang tenggelam dalam khayalnya.

"Baik-baik saja, kau?", sahut Taehyung bohong. 'Sebenarnya aku tersiksa Kook' batin namja manis itu dalam hati.

"Aku? Aku menderita tanpamu Tae", lelaki tampan bersurai sekelam malam itu berhenti melangkah, mengikuti Taehyung yang berhenti lebih dulu. Lelaki tampan itu menghadapkan dirinya kearah Taehyung. Tiba-tiba tangan kekar Jungkook menggenggam tangan lembut milik lelaki manis di depannya. Dan akhirnya memeluk Taehyung yang masih terkejut atas ucapannya.

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa kau memutuskanku? Saat itu kau pergi dengan cepat. Kumohon, jelaskan padaku..", bisik Jungkook sambil memeluk erat dan menghirup aroma mantan kekasih yang masih dicintainya sampai sekarang.

"Aku.. Aku tak pantas untukmu Kook. Aku hanya namja miskin dan tak punya apa-apa, sedangkan kau.. Kau kaya juga memiliki segalanya..", Taehyung terisak pelan dalam pelukan Jungkook.

"Apa karena perkataan para wanita di kampus kita dulu, hmm?", lelaki bergigi kelinci itu melepaskan pelukannya, melihat wajah manis mantan kekasihnya itu. Taehyung hanya diam dan masih terisak. Akhirnya Jungkook tahu jawabannya.

"Yaa.. Mengapa kau menyerah hanya karna cemoohan seperti itu? Apakah kau meragukan cintaku? Sudah kubilang jangan dengarkan mereka", tanya sang namja tampan sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Taehyung. Meskipun itu sia-sia karna Taehyung semakin terisak mendengar perkataannya.

"Mianhae.. Saranghae..", sahut Taehyung. Jungkook memeluk Taehyung kembali, membiarkan lelaki manis yang masih dicintainya menangis di pelukannya.

"Nado saranghae Taehyungie..", Jungkook mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung.

"Taehyungie..", lelaki tampan itu merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Ya Kookie?"

"Will you marry me?", ucap Jungkook sambil berlutut di hadapan Taehyung sambil menggenggam tangan kurus lentik milik lelaki berparas manis tersebut. Hening menyelimuti sejenak, hingga akhirnya Jungkook mendengar jawaban dari 'kekasih lama'nya.

"Yes.. Yes I will", peluk Taehyung dengan tangis haru bahagia.

"Please promise me if you won't let go anymore", Jungkook balas memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Mengecup dan menghirup aroma lembut pucuk kepala milik sang kekasih.

"Eum", Taehyung mengangguk dalam pelukan erat itu.

"Saranghae Taehyungie.."

"Nado saranghae Kookie..", kemudian Jungkook mengecup bibir kissable milik calon istrinya sarat akan kebahagiaan.

END


End file.
